The Ninja Quintet
The Ninja Quintet is a song used in Hunted Lyrics: Nya: It was great When it all began I was a regular Frank Fan But it was over when he had the plan To start working on a muscle-man Now the only thing that gives me hope Is my love of certain dope Rose tints my world keeps me Safe from my trouble and pain. Morro: I'm just seven hours old truly beautiful to behold And somebody should be told My libido hasn't been controlled Now the only thing I've come to trust Is an orgasmic rush of lust Rose tints my world keeps me Safe from my trouble and pain. Lloyd: It's beyond me Help me mommy I'll be good you'll see Take this dream away What's this, let's see I feel sexy What's come over me Here it comes again. Harumi: I feel released Bad times deceased My confidence has increased Reality is here The game has been disbanded My mind has been expanded It's a gas that Frankie's landed His lust is so sincere Garmadon: What ever happened to Fay Wray That delicate satin draped frame As it clung to her thigh How I started to cry For I wanted to be dressed just the same. Give yourself over to absolute pleasure Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh Erotic nightmares beyond any measure And sensual daydreams to reasure forever — Can't you just see it. All: Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it. Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Don't dream it — Be it Killow: Hmm ... We've got to get out of this trap Before this decadence saps our wills I've got to be strong and try to hang on Or my mind may well snap And my life will be lived for the thrills Lloyd: It's beyond me Help me mommy Harumi: God bless Lilly St. Cyr. Garmadon: MY MY MY MY MY MY MY MY MY MY MY MY MY MY I'm a wild and an untamed thing I'm a bee with a deadly sting Get a hit, and your mind goes ping Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing So let the party and the sounds rock on Gonna shake it till the life has gone Rose tint my world Keep me safe from my trouble and pain All: We're a wild and an untamed thing We're a bee with a deadly sting Get a hit, and your mind goes ping Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing So let the party and the sounds rock on we're Gonna shake it till the life has gone Rose tint my world Keep me safe from my trouble and pain. 2X Wu: Frank n Furter It's all over Your mission is a failure Your life style's too extreme I'm your new commander You are now my prisoner We return to Transylvania Prepare the transit beam. Category:Songs